Random RP Parody 4
Random RP Parody 4 was a summer 2017 roleplay, it is the fourth random RP. It was the first RP to feature an third-party avatar that didn't belong to Melanie or Annie, Mafy. Synopsis One by one the contestants entered the house and introduced themselves until Mafy the producer arrived. She refused to give out a challenge so the reality show basically died and the contestants did whatever they wanted. Melanie flirted with ooo-boy Matt before getting him to leave with her to have sex. Becky Sue was insulted by trans*Jason and attempted to attack her in self defense but missed and knocked herself out. Annie, Lulu, Mafy, and Sam sat down to read from a book of spells. While they did this, a demon spirit was summoned and attacked trans*Jason outside, possessing her and turning her into a she-bat monster. Z'Vory informed the group she needed take a huge shit and left, where she was attacked by trans*Jason. She survived the assassination attempted, being stabbed, mutilated, and having a dildo shoved down her throat before being decapitated, and having her head melted before dying of a broken heart when her mother was mentioned. After Melanie and Matt were finished, Melanie left and Matt was infected and transformed into a demon monster. Sam was eager to fuck him too and ran in, only to be killed by having her breasts, face, and wig ripped off. Posey insulted the other contestants and attempted to leave but was killed outside, falling into a portal to hell. Melanie asked Jason 2, Mafy's boyfriend, to fuck and they were attacked and knocked unconscious by Matt. After preparing dinner for the others, Mafy left to go to sleep and was killed by Matt - having her limbs, back, and neck broken before being swallowed. Annie, Becky Sue, and Lulu realized everyone was missing and went to search for them. When Lulu was attacked by Matt, she fought back and killed him with a re-scripted poseball. They searched for the others and found Melanie and Jason 2 still alive. Trans*Jason tried to convince them to let her in and while they were distracted, Sam reawakened as a demon-possessed monster. While everyone else ran, Becky Sue attempted to fight Sam. While she held her own for a bit, she was eventually impaled by Sam's tentacle nipples and thrown through a window. Annie left her flashlight on while hiding in a closet and was found and dragged off by trans*Jason. While Sam entered the bathroom, she spooked Jason 2 and caused him to run out of hiding. She killed him, ripping his body in half. Melanie got annoyed and threatened to quit the RP, despite the director threatening her. When she attempted to leave, she was shot in the head and killed. Valerie, her stunt double, stepped into the scene and was decapitated by Sam. Lulu hit trans*Jason in the head with a lamp, saving Annie from dying. Lulu suggested Annie say the latin that summoned the demons forwards to banish them but Annie pretended she didn't remember it, annoying Lulu and causing her to shoot herself in the head. After dying, her body transformed into RuPaul who then killed Sam and trans*Jason, hyperbeam laughing them to death. RuPaul reminisced about saving Annie's friends before (as seen in the previous Random RP Parody's) before revealing he was actually Donald Trump in disguise and presumably killing her - causing her to wake from what was actually a nightmare. In the real world, Melanie brough Annie popcorn and asked if she had another 'president trump' nightmare before laughing it off. Donald Trump appeared behind them and prepared to kill them before being shot in the head by RuPaul. Cast List Africaa Amat as Becky Sue Annie Juran as Annie Jason Mlynarski as trans*Jason Lulu Malik as Lulu Mafy as Mafy Matt Juran as Matt Melanie Putzo as Melanie Posey Willis as Posey Sammyrossia Resident as Sam Squeakersthe2nd as Jason 2 Zvory as Z'Vory RP Tool as God RP Tool as Director RP Tool as Valerie RP Tool as RuPaul RP Tool as Donald Trump Death Order #trans*Jason - Possessed by the evil while Annie, Lulu, Mafy, and Sam read a black magic book. #Z'Vory - Possessed trans*Jason attempted to kill her by shoving a dildo down her throat, stabbing her, and cutting her dick off but she survived. Decapitated and her head melted but she survived again. When trans*Jason said she hated her, Z'Vory said her mother said that before she left and her heart exploded. #Matt - Infected with the evil by possessed trans*Jason. #Sam - Tits, face, and wig ripped off by possessed Matt, her dead body would reawaken later. #Posey - Dropped into a portal to hell. #Mafy - Arms, legs, back, and neck broken before being eaten by possessed Matt. #Possessed Matt - Lulu re-scripted a poseball to kill him. #Becky Sue - Stabbed through the gut by possessed Sam's nipple tentacles and thrown out of the house. #Jason 2 - Ran out of hiding and cut in half by possessed Sam. #Melanie - Attempted to quit the RP because she was upset about Jason's death. The director warned her not to leave but she LOL'd at him and started to before being shot in the head. #Valerie - Melanie's stand in took over and was decapitated by possessed Sam. #Lulu - After Annie pretended not to know the latin that summoned the demons to banish them, Lulu pulled a gun out of her afro and shot herself in the head before transforming into RuPaul. #Possessed Sam - Vaporized by RuPaul's hyperbeam laugh. #Possessed trans*Jason - Vaporized by RuPaul's hyperbeam laugh. #Annie - Technically killed by Donald Trump before awakening to see it was all ANOTHER dream. #Donald Trump - When he tried to kill the real Annie and Melanie, RuPaul appeared and shot him in the head. Category:RP Pages Category:Parody Series